


Bar conversations

by Crazystupidlover



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazystupidlover/pseuds/Crazystupidlover
Summary: Relationship statuses come up at the bar





	Bar conversations

After running into Ryan and his date Andy and Maya joined the others in the bar. Andy ordered a shot and a beer and downed the shot immediately then started in on her beer.

“You want to talk about it?” Maya asked

“Talk about what?” Andy asked, pretending she wasn’t bothered by seeing Ryan with another girl.

“It’s ok to have feelings for him you know"

“No it’s not ok because clearly he doesn't have feelings for me. It’s all good, we said no attachments and he’s clearly not attached so this is what we wanted” she said finishing her beer. “I’m gonna get another beer" she said walking away, clearly wanting to end the conversation.

Vic was hanging out with Travis, laughing and having a good time when she got a text from Lucas.

“I’m sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that”

“All good Chief, don’t worry about it” she texted back coldly.

“Victoria please talk to me"

“Sorry Chief, can’t. I’m hanging out with my fellow subordinates and we wouldn't want any rumors getting out that could ruin your reputation” she said putting her phone away.

“You think you’re being a little hard on him?” Travis asked

“Nope"

“I know he hurt your feelings but he’s got a point. He’s the chief, you guys aren't supposed to be together”

“Whose side are you on?” She said shaking her head and walking away.

Travis took out his phone and texted Ripley “You done messed up A-A-Ron"

“What?”

Travis texted him the name of the bar.

A while later Ripley showed up at the bar.

They were sitting at a table, all pretty buzzed by this point.

“Chief, hey hello" Maya said seeing him first.

“We're not at work, call me Lucas” he said.

“Wow ok Lucas, first Sullivan stops being such a tight ass now you too. Must be something in the water" Andy said

“Or in your beer, ignore her she’s drunk" Maya said horrified. “

Anyway I wanted to talk to you all. I don’t know who A-A Ron is Montgomery but you are right I did mess things up" he said.

Victoria burst into laughter when she put together what he was saying, which caused Travis to join in.

“Victoria and I are in a relationship and I didn’t handle making it public very well. Obviously it’s against the rules but I don't care about that anymore. I care very much about Victoria and you all are her family so I wanted you to hear it from us. If there still is an us" he said looking at her.

Andy hit the table “See that right there, that’s how it should be.” She said pointing at Ripley. “You declare your love, fight for her, world be damned!”

“Gibson and I hooked up" Maya said, seizing the moment.

“It happened after the subway thing and I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you. I didn't plan for it to be like this"

“Herrera and Gibson also used to secretly hook up" Montgomery filled Ripley in “But then she got back with her childhood boo Officer Tanner and I fully support that because he is fine!” Vic added

“But her and Ryan are both too big of pussies to actually tell each other how they feel so they just have random hook ups until one of them pushes the other away” Maya said

“Hey! Don’t make this about me, I’m still processing the you and Jack thing. Are you guys like a thing now?”

“I don’t know. Oh look you have texts from Ryan" she said noticing the alerts on her phone and swiping it from her. Andy tried to grab her phone back but Maya evaded her. She called Ryan “Hey it’s Maya, We’re at the bar, come join us. Andy’s drunk she might need your Ass-sistance” she teased before hanging up. Maya gave her the phone back after hanging up.

“Ha! Now you have to talk to him"

“Oh yeah? Well two can play that game" she said calling Jack.

“Hey Jack, it’s Andy, I’m with Bishop and she told me what you two have been up to" She smirked at Maya.

Andy was quiet, listening to him. She walked away from the group to talk to him.

“I never knew there was so much drama at 19" Ripley said.

“Funny what you find out when you get to know people" Vic said.

“This seems personal, Bishop let’s give them a minute” Travis said but she was preoccupied watching Andy on the phone wondering what Jack was saying about her so he pulled her away by the arm.

Andy got off the phone and walked outside for some fresh air. Maya went out to find her. She was sitting on the ground nearby. She looked up at her with tears in her eyes and smiled.

“You should give Jack a shot, he’s a really good guy and he’s so into you"

“I don’t want to do anything that would come between us" she said. “No, I’m not upset about that. I’m happy for you guys. I guess I’m just feeling a little jealous, you and Vic both have these great guys that are so into you and I don’t know how to not push the one person I have that connection with away" she said, wiping her eyes.

“I don’t really know how to respond to you having emotions" she said, causing Andy to laugh.

“Me either. I think I’m gonna call it a night, you should call Jack" she said

“Why don’t you wait for Ryan, make sure you get home safe"

“I’m a big girl, I can get myself home. Besides he’s on a date, he’s not coming anyway.” She said walking away.

Maya went back inside to find Vic and Ripley kissing.

“Guess they made up, wow that’s weird.” She said.

“I think he’s pretty hot" Travis said “But then so is Gibson" he said teasing her.

“Shut up!” she said, causing him to laugh.

“Okay we need to make a pact, nothing discussed here tonight leaves this room, at least for the time being. Everyone good with that?” Maya asked and they all agreed.

Ryan got there after that. “Hey, where’s Andy?” He asked.

“I need to know how you feel about her"

“What?”

“Do you have real feelings for her or is she just a comfortable hook up for you?”

“Where is this coming from?”

“You were on a date Ryan. That shook her. If you care about her you need to tell her that. I know you both suck at it but man up and take the swing" she told him.

Andy had gotten home and taken a shower and gotten into her Pjs which consisted of a tank top and shorts.

There was a knock at the door.

“Ryan, what are you doing here?” She asked, letting him in.

“I went to the bar but Bishop told me you left"

“Yeah I did. I didn't think you were really coming sorry Maya called you. I hope she didn't interrupt your date" she said not meeting his eyes.

“I’ve been asking you what we were doing, we spend all this time together and it seems to be going good but then you pump the brakes. Tell me what you want” he said.

“I pump the brakes? You said nothing serious, you were the one to say we could see other people”

“I guess I was hoping you would say you don't want that"

“Man we are both so screwed up" she laughed

“Well I want to work on that. For the record you’re the only one I want to take on dates. I want to be with you, for real this time, no more games.

“Ryan Tanner are you asking me to be your girlfriend? Again?” She smiled.

“Yes Andy Herrera I am"

She kissed him

“You re going to have to tell my dad if we are doing this, for real"

“That seems more like a conversation that should come from his daughter" he grinned “But I agree, he needs to know"

“Tell him together?” She asked hopefully

“I’m crazy about you. So we’re clear" he told her honestly

“I’m crazy about you too. I want this. I want you. To be clear" she grinned up to him.

He pulled her to him and kissed her hungrily.


End file.
